Jasper X Alice
by Liverpaul
Summary: Era só uma conversa. Mas Alice sabia como irritar Jasper. ONESHOT UA, Alice/Jasper.


**Título:** Jasper X Alice

**Autora: **Tati Cullen Hopkins

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **K+

**Quando: **Não sei ao certo.

**Advertências: **Totalmente Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos e... Brasileiros!)

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, a Alice e o Jasper são da tia Steph. Só estou me divertindo um pouco.

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, só quero reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Agradecimentos**: A esposa do meu (Tati) chefe, que me mandou outro e-mail engraçadérrimo cujo não resisti e transformei em fic!

**Resumo:** _Era só uma conversa. Mas Alice sabia como irritar Jasper._

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**JASPER X ALICE**

– Onde você vai? – Alice perguntou.

– Vou sair um pouco – respondeu Jasper.

– Vai de carro?

– Sim.

– Tem gasolina?

– Sim.... coloquei.

– Vai demorar?

– Não... coisa de uma hora.

– Vai a algum lugar específico?

– Não... só rodar por aí.

– Não prefere ir a pé?

– Não... vou de carro.

– Traz um sorvete pra mim!

– Trago... que sabor?

– Manga.

– Ok... na volta eu passo e compro.

– Na volta?

– Sim... senão derrete.

– Passa lá, compra e deixa aqui.

– Não... melhor não! Na volta... é rápido!

– Ahhhhh! – grunhiu Alice.

– Quando eu voltar eu tomo com você! – explicou Jasper.

– Mas você não gosta de manga!

– Eu compro outro... de outro sabor.

– Aí fica caro... traz de cupuaçu!

– Eu não gosto também.

– Traz de chocolate... nós dois gostamos.

– Ok! Volto logo...

– Ei!

– O quê?

– Chocolate não... Flocos...

– Não gosto de flocos!

– Então traz de manga pra mim e o que quiser pra você.

– Foi o que sugeri desde o começo!

– Você está sendo irônico?

– Não... tô não! Vou indo.

– Vem aqui me dar um beijo de despedida!

– Querida! Eu volto logo... depois.

– Depois não... quero agora! – Alice insistiu.

– Tá bom! – concordou Jasper e deu um beijo em sua esposa.

– Vai com o seu ou com o meu carro?

– Com o meu.

– Vai com o meu... tem cd player... o seu não!

– Não vou ouvir música... vou espairecer...

– Tá precisando?

– Não sei... vou ver quando sair!

– Demora não! – pediu Alice.

– É rápido... – disse Jasper, abrindo a porta de casa.

– Ei!

– Que foi agora?

– Nossa!!! Que grosso! Vai embora!

– Calma... estou tentando sair e não consigo!

– Porque quer ir sozinho? Vai encontrar alguém?

– O que quer dizer?

– Nada... nada não!

– Vem cá... acha que estou te traindo?

– Não... claro que não... mas sabe como é?

– Como é o quê?

– Homens!

– Generalizando ou falando de mim?

– Generalizando.

– Então não é meu caso... sabe que eu não faria isso!

– Tá bom... então vai.

– Vou.

– Ei!

– Que foi, cacete?

– Leva o celular, estúpido!

– Pra quê? Pra você ficar me ligando?

– Não... caso aconteça algo, estará com celular.

– Não... pode deixar...

– Olha... desculpa pela desconfiança, estou com saudade, só isso!

– Ok meu amor... Desculpe–me se fui grosso. Tá... eu te amo!

– Eu também! Posso futricar no seu celular?

– Pra quê?

– Sei lá! Joguinho!

– Você quer meu celular pra jogar?

– É.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

– Liga o computador... lá tem um monte de joguinhos!

– Não sei mexer naquela lata velha!

– Lata velha? Comprei pra a gente mês passado!

– Tá.. ok... então leva o celular senão eu vou futricar...

– Pode mexer então... não tem nada lá mesmo...

– É?

– É.

– Então onde está?

– O quê?

– O que deveria estar no celular mas não está...

– Como!?

– Nada! Esquece!

– Tá nervosa?

– Não... tô não...

– Então vou!

– Ei!

– O que ééééééé caralho?

– Não quero mais sorvete não!

– Ah é?

– É!

– Então eu também não vou sair mais não!

– Ah é?

– É.

– Oba! Vai ficar comigo?

– Não vou não... cansei... vou dormir!

– Prefere dormir do que ficar comigo?

– Não... vou dormir, só isso!

– Está nervoso?

– Claro, porra!!!

– Porque você não vai dar uma volta para espairecer?

ACJHACJHAC

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Bom, isso aqui é mais uma oneshot, baseada num e-mail (uma piada) que a esposa do meu chefe me mandou hoje a tarde! Como não resisti, imediatamente coloquei em fic!

**2.** Fernando: tudo o que eu escrevo com a Alice, é dedicado a você, amor!

**3.** Bjus a todos os que leram e vão comentar!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"


End file.
